


Perfect Timing at the Oasis

by B33skn33s



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dean lovers beware, you know what’s going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33skn33s/pseuds/B33skn33s
Summary: What if Dean couldn’t make it to save the day during Eight O’clock at the Oasis? One-shot of how I wish the episode went. Creating an entirely different timeline for season 3. One I would have been much happier with.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Perfect Timing at the Oasis

“Still gonna do the Harvard thing?” He stared into those deep blue eyes.

Rory felt… uncomfortable? No, she was never uncomfortable with Jess. She felt…she couldn’t quite put into words what it was she felt in that moment, him standing there, dripping wet, after saving her from the potential wrath of Dwight. How did this crazy new neighbor have such a strong hold on her mother and her by proxy?

After her quick agreement to Jess’ question, her pager went off. She had forgotten her frantic page to Dean asking for him to save her. 

Jess went to turn the water back on, sensing who it was on the other line before she had a chance to say. But before the twist she stopped him. “He’s not coming.” 

“What?” 

“Dean. I paged him for help before I ran into you. He’s not…he can’t…” 

“Ah…” Jess just stared at her. Rory stared back. “So…”

Before he could get out another word, her lips were on his. He was lost in her scent. Vanilla and coffee and a hint of…was that lavender? Before he could answer his own question she pulled away. 

“I…” 

“Rory…?”

“Don’t say..” 

“Anything? Again? You’re going to do this to me again? Rory! Come on. You can’t do this.” Jess wasn’t going to hide his frustration any longer. He couldn’t be that guy. He knew how he felt about her, but he wasn’t going to do this forever. 

“I wasn’t…I don’t…I…Jess, I like you! I love Dean? But I like you! This isn’t easy.” Rory knew she was acting foolish. This was all so new to her. She didn’t know how to break a boy’s heart. To be with someone the entire town, the town she held so dear, disapproved of. 

Jess just stared at her. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and kiss away all of the confusion. He wasn’t sure what to do. But he knew he couldn’t keep doing this. He may pretend to not have feelings, but he did. And Rory stringing him along like this wasn’t his idea of a good time. 

“Say something!” Rory was exasperated. 

“You just said not to say anything, Rory!” He would be damned if he was going to make this easy on her. 

“I don’t know what to do! Dean was my first boyfriend. I care about you. I care about him. I don’t know how to do this. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Rory. You have to be selfish. For once in your life, don’t think about me, or Dean, or your mom, or this stupid town. Think about you. What do YOU want to do? Who do you want to be with?” 

Rory didn’t know what to do. She did know what she wanted to do. Way down in the bottom of her heart there was a tiny voice telling her to take this chance. She knew she was no longer happy with Dean. She knew she had feelings for Jess. But then her rational brain jumped in and told her that she was comfortable with Dean. Everyone liked Dean. Her mom loved her with Dean. And Rory wasn’t one to upset those most important in her life. 

Maybe Jess was right though. Maybe she did need to be selfish. For once in her life. Maybe it was time to ignore the rational part of her brain and listen to her heart. Her heart was telling her to grab Jess and never let go. It was so nice to have someone she had things in common with. She could talk to Jess about anything. When was the last time she had a conversation with Dean that didn’t involve his sports or his work or some movie HE wanted to see that she had no interest in? 

“When did I…” and that was when she broke down. Shaking with sobs, Jess took Rory into his arms and they sat on the steps of Dwight’s Oasis. 

What seemed like an eternity passed and Rory looked up at Jess, sniffling. “I know what I have to do.” 

She kissed him on the forehead and walked home. Jess watched her go and knew, he too, had something that needed taking care of. 

Back at the Gilmore house, alone, Rory took a hot shower, put on her robe, and lay on her bed watching the ceiling fan slowly turn. A few hours later, when Lorelei returned home, this is where she found her. 

“Spawn? My dear, sweet, lovely child, what ever is the matter?”

Rory looked up at her mother with swollen eyes. She couldn’t hold in the tears anymore. Lorelai rushed to her side and took her into her arms, just like Jess had done that afternoon. 

“Mom…” Rory sniffed, “I don’t love Dean anymore.” This was one of the hardest things Rory had to admit to herself but somehow it was even harder to admit it to Lorelai in that moment. 

“Oh sweets!” Lorelai kissed the top of Rory’s head. “I know things have been a little off between the two of you for a while now but are you sure?” 

Rory couldn’t speak so she just nodded from the comfort of her mother’s arms. 

“Please don’t be angry. But…” 

Before Rory had a chance to finish her sentence, Lorelai cut her off, “Jess.” 

Lorelai had known for quite some time that her daughter had fallen for the town bad boy. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she knew that he was a much better fit for Rory than Dean would ever be. She knew she had to accept Rory’s choice and be nice to Jess if she didn’t want to ruin the perfect relationship she had with her daughter. So Lorelai closed her eyes, swallowed all the negative things she wanted to say about this discovery, once again kissed the top of Rory’s head and said, “It’s okay, Ror. It’s all going to be okay.” 

She had made her decision. She was going to break up with Dean. Rory knew she had been wrong to continue to lead him on after all these months. If she was really being honest with herself, things hadn’t been the same since Jess came to town. She couldn’t explain it. Suddenly falling for someone after meeting them once? Sure, that’s how it started with Dean, one reference to a classic movie she and her mother both love and she was hooked. But things were different with Jess. It wasn’t just the books, it was something more. There was a pull in her gut telling her that this was right, this was her person. That pull took on a mind of its own the second Jess came to save the day at Dwight’s. It would no longer stand to be ignored and Rory was no longer willing to ignore it.  
“It’s all going to be okay.” Lorelai was rubbing Rory’s back, waiting on the last of the tears to fall. It was so hard to see her one and only precious daughter this upset. It was even harder to accept why she was this upset. Rory was a smart girl, the smartest girl in all the world, she wouldn’t make the wrong decision. But Dean was so reliable, such a great first boyfriend; the first boyfriend every mother dreams of. Jess. Just thinking his name brought a bad taste into Lorelai’s mouth. But she loved Rory and she wouldn’t do anything to break the bond the two of them have. So, if Rory’s choice was to end things with Dean to be with Jess, she wasn’t going to stand in her way. She could learn to love Jess. No, no love was not the right word. Tolerate. She could definitely learn to tolerate Jess.  
Jess found Shane leaving the beauty supply store. It was 6:30pm and the place was closing up for the night. 

“Hey!” She caught sight of him and immediately went to connect her mouth with his.  
Jess put his hands up in front of him to keep her at bay. 

“Uh..” Jess scratched the back of his head. He was never good with break-ups. Usually, when he was done with a girl, he’d dodge all her calls and never answer the door. Stars Hollow girls were not New York girls. Shane may not be a Gilmore girl but she still deserved a proper break-up. 

“So, this has run its course. We’re done. Later” Jess turned to walk away, thinking that would suffice. He got about five steps away when he heard Shane’s voice over the chomping of her bubble gum. He made a mental note to ask Rory to never chew gum in his presence. 

“You’ll be back. Guys like you? You don’t deserve girls like her.” 

Jess turned around to say something, but she had her back turned and was walking away. He thought it best not to shout what had come to mind and instead made his way back to the diner. He bit back the goofy grin that fought to play on his lips. Rory was finally going to be his. 

Luke was in the empty diner, wiping down tables when he walked in. 

“What’s with you?” 

“Gee Uncle Luke, great to see you too.” Guess he wasn’t biting hard enough and the grin escaped. 

“You come in here two hours ago, soaking wet, say nothing, leave twenty minutes later looking as if nothing happened, and now you show up with this shit-eating grin plastered on your face. What gives?” 

“Well, Uncle Luke, if you must know, there was a sale at the collectible plate store and now, I’m finally done with my Christmas shopping!” Jess may have been in a good mood, but he still couldn’t resist messing with Luke. 

“I don’t know why I bother.” Luke looked up, exasperated, and went back to wiping down the counter. “Why aren’t you out with what’s-her-name?”

“That’s done.” Jess would say no more on the subject. He made his way to the curtain to head upstairs. 

“WHAT? You were just eating her face at the counter this morning? What happened?”

“Got bored. Can we be done with this now?”

“Again, I don’t know why I asked. Have a good night. Make sure no one is stuffed in the closet by the time I come up.” 

“And on that note…” And Jess went behind the curtain and up to the apartment. On his way up, away from Luke, he was able to let the grin loose. It was finally going to happen. He may have told her he wasn’t pining for her, but he was. Since his first night here, he had been waiting for her to be his. Finally, someone he could have intelligent conversations with. Someone who understood him. Someone who didn’t want him to be someone else. Someone who accepted all of him, believed in him. 

The next morning Rory woke up extra early. This was the day. She wanted to do it last night, but Lorelai insisted she sleep on it. Rory had never been more sure of anything in her entire life, but she didn’t want to upset Lorelai any more than she already had. She may have tried to hide is as best she could, but Rory knew that ending things with Dean was hurting Lorelai more than it would ever hurt Rory. 

Rory quietly went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before getting in the shower. When she opened her door, she saw Lorelai already at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of her own.

“Mom, what are you doing up already?” 

“I couldn’t sleep, sweets. I want to be so happy for you but…” 

“You don’t want me to get hurt.” Rory cut Lorelai off, knowing where this conversation was going. 

“Mom, Jess isn’t dad. He isn’t going to get me pregnant and leave. He isn’t going to hurt me again, the accident wasn’t his fault! Why can’t you see that? Why can’t the town see that? Why does everyone act like he broke me? If Dean had been driving that car, no one would be treating him like Hannibal Lecter!” Rory didn’t want to start her day off crying, but Lorelai’s refusal to accept what was happening was making it difficult. 

“I know, Ror! Oh sweets, you know how I feel about Jess. The rest of the town, be damned! But I can’t just learn to unhate him over night! It’s going to take a lot, and I mean A LOT, of time. Time that could possibly be shortened with coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. How much pull do you have with diner boy?” 

Rory was happy that her mom could start joking halfway through a serious conversation. It was a good sign. She sighed.

“I am sure I can convince Jess to give you all the coffee your heart desires. But before I can do the convincing we both know there is something I need to take care of. So please, let me shower and get ready so I can go break the heart of the best first boyfriend any girl has ever known.” 

And with that Rory went off into the bathroom, stood under the hot water, and cried at the loss she was about to endure. 

Thirty minutes later Rory was dressed and making her way to Dean’s. It was 8:00am on a Saturday morning so very few people were walking around town. She wanted to get this done before the gossips made their way to breakfast at the diner. She figured she had a good hour or so before the news spread its way through town. 

Rory hesitantly knocked on the front door. She knew Dean’s mom was always up early on the weekends and made sure her children were as well. She wasn’t cruel, she wasn’t going to drag someone out of bed to dump them. 

“Rory! Hi! What a nice surprise. What brings you here so early on a Saturday?” Rory was disappointed that Linda, Dean’s mother, was the one to answer the door. She was hoping she wouldn’t have to break up with the entire family this morning but as Clara snuck up behind her, she knew that is exactly what was going to happen. 

“Hi Linda! Hi Clara! Sorry to drop by so early. I was hoping I could see Dean.” Rory was praying that the heat on her cheeks wasn’t as visible as it felt. 

“Of course, of course! Come right in! You can head up to his room and get him.” 

The cheeriness in Linda’s voice was really making this more difficult for Rory. 

“Thank you!” Rory came inside and went straight for the stairs and for Dean’s room. She knocked lightly on the door. 

“Mom, I told you I will be down for breakfast in a…Rory! Hi! What are you doing here?” Dean’s annoyed face quickly turned into a smile when he saw his girlfriend standing in his doorway.

“Dean. Hi. Can we talk? Not here.” Rory was brave today. But she wasn’t so brave as to break up with her boyfriend in his own house. With his entire family downstairs. 

“Um, sure thing. I’ll tell my mom we’ll be right back.” 

Rory and Dean made their way downstairs. He told his mom they would be back soon, as he was heading towards the front door, Rory gave Linda and Clara hugs goodbye and waved to Dean’s dad, Chip, who was reading the paper in the living room. 

“We’ll be right back, won’t we? Why are you acting so strange? Why did you hug my mom and Clara?” 

Rory internally smacked herself.  
Dean, you big oaf, why won’t you catch on to what is happening!  
On the outside, she just smiled and led Dean to the gazebo. 

“Dean, let’s sit.” They both sat and Rory took his hands into hers. “Dean.” 

“Rory. What is going on?”

Rory held up a hand to silence him.

“Dean.” She started. Paused for a bit, trying to muster up the courage to do what she knew had to be done. What she wanted to be done. 

“Rory, I know my name, please stop repeating it and tell me what is going on.” 

“Dean.” At this he just looked at her. “Okay, sorry. I brought you here today because…well. Because things aren’t how they should be.” 

Dean was beginning to understand where this was going and cut her off. 

“It’s him isn’t it? Goddammit, Rory!” 

“Dean, please, let me explain. You and me? We haven’t been right for a while now. Please, I know you want to be angry and blame this on Jess, but it isn’t his fault. We aren’t the same people we were two years ago!” 

“Bullshit.” 

Rory flinched at all of his profanity. Dean wasn’t one to cuss often. Only when he was really mad. Dean always had a temper when it came to Jess and she was hoping he would be able to keep it under control as she got the next part of her speech out. 

“Dean, I think…Dean, I know, you and I need to break up.”

“DAMMIT RORY!” Dean slammed his fists down on the bench. 

A few townspeople were walking by. Rory’s guess of the news spreading in an hour had been cut rather short. Patty would know what was happening in less than five minutes. 

“Dean, please. There is no need to be so loud or angry. We have grown apart. Wouldn’t you rather this happen now than months down the road when it’s grown unbearable and you or I do something irrational? I am trying to be the bigger person here and I need you to understand. Dean, I loved you. I love you. I just don’t love you the same way you love me. I don’t want to hurt you. I hope at some point in time we can be friends. But I’m sorry, I just can’t be your girlfriend anymore.” 

Dean was fuming. Nothing Rory could say was going to make him stop. She said what she needed to say. She got up, kissed his cheek, and made her way to the steps of the gazebo. 

“Don’t come crawling back to me when he gets you pregnant and bails.” 

Before Rory knew what was happening she was back in front of him and slapping him across the face. 

“I take it back, Dean. I don’t hope for us to be friends in the future. I don’t want to know you. I don’t want to see you or think about you. I tried to do the right thing here. I am sorry that you can’t accept the fact that we are over, but you will NOT disrespect me, Jess, or my life in that way. We’re done. Accept it.”

Rory ran from the gazebo back home. Tears stinging her eyes the entire time. Once she finally got inside the comfort of the Crap Shack, she collapsed into sobs on the couch. 

“Rory, honey, is that you? Is it done? Did he cry? Were you so nice that he didn’t even know what was…” Lorelai stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw Rory shaking with sobs. “Oh, sweets.” She rushed to her side and held her. 

“Mom,” sniffle “He was” another sniffle “So cruel” another sob. 

“What? Sweetie, what happened?!” Lorelai was worried. What could Dean have done that Rory would be reacting this way? 

Rory took a few deep breaths and told Lorelai the story of how her breakup with Dean went. By the end of it, Rory had to hold Lorelai down on the couch to keep her from going and ripping the floppy haired jerk’s head off. 

“Rory, I am so sorry he reacted that way. But it isn’t true. I know you think I see Jess as just another Christopher, but I know that isn’t how you see him. And that is all that matters. How you feel about him is the most important thing and if you care about him and think so highly of him then I will promise to do my best to see him in the same light. 

Lorelai was so angry with Dean that he now topped Jess on her “Boys I will murder if the right laws are abolished and I can get away with it or prison jumpsuits finally become stylish and I can just deal with being in prison” List. Sure, Jess was still on it, but now he was at least number 8. Right behind the guy from 7th grade that told her Veronica Miller was prettier than her but before Bin Laden. 

“You feeling up to Luke’s, Sweets? Because I know you need pancakes and I love you too much to make you eat the ones I could attempt to make.” 

Rory laughed and wiped her eyes. “Luke’s sounds great.” 

There was the smile Lorelai had been waiting for. And she knew it had everything to do with a little James Dean wannabe and nothing to do with pancakes. 

Rory splashed cold water on her face and met Lorelai at the door, so they could make their way to Luke’s. 

As Rory and Lorelai made their short walk through town it was obvious that the news of the breakup had spread like wildfire. 

“Mommmmmmm, they’re all staring.” Rory whined to Lorelai after they walked past the eighth group of townspeople that quickly bent their ears towards the girls, hoping to hear more about the breakup of the town’s most perfect couple. 

“Rory, you knew this would happen, hon. Just wait until you start dating the hoodlum. Then they’ll really put on a show.” 

Rory groaned in response. She knew to expect this from the town, but she still wasn’t quite prepared for it. 

After dodging Babette and Maury on their morning walk, they finally made it to the diner. Which, for a Saturday morning, was surprisingly empty. 

“Seriously! Everyone is so busy gossiping they can’t even eat!?!” Rory cried as her and Lorelai found seats at the counter. 

“Gossiping? What are they gossiping about? Jess and blondie breaking up can’t be that big of a deal?” Luke came over putting two mugs in front of the girls. 

“Jess and….they broke up?” Rory sheepishly asked from behind her steaming mug of fresh coffee. 

Lorelai rolled her eyes. She turned to Luke after getting the nod of approval from Rory and very loudly whispered, “Dean and Rory broke up this morning.” 

Rory wanted to crawl into a very small hole away from everyone. She wasn’t ready to be more of a town spectacle than she already was. 

“Pancakes. I am getting you pancakes. You want pancakes? Of course you want pancakes. With whipped cream. Lots of whipped cream. And chocolate chips. Of course. Maybe some cocoa. Oh hell. I’ll go nuts. Not Caesar. Caesar! Off the grill. I’m coming to make pancakes.” 

Lorelai couldn’t help but smile. Luke was so good to her Rory. He treated her like his own. He had no obligation to. It wasn’t like they were a thing. But he did everything he could for them.  
Hm… Lorelai shook her head. Where did those thoughts come from? Why is she thinking of Luke as anything other than the wonderful man that provides her with her life’s blood? One bad date with someone from her mother’s world and here she is thinking about Luke as more than diner man. He was awfully cute sometimes…okay, all the time. And he did care for Rory more than anyone else that wasn’t directly blood related to them…

“Mom…you okay?” 

Rory took Lorelai away from her dreamland of Luke and back to reality. 

“Huh? Oh Yeah, I’m great. A-Okay. Couldn’t be better. Everything is stupendous. Marvelous. How many more adjectives are there to describe just how okay I am?”

“Hey crazy, your pancakes have been in front of you for almost 30 seconds and you haven’t touched them. Everything okay?” 

Oh great, even Luke is noticing her drifting off into La La Land. “Fine. Fine. Everything is fine. Look, pancakes. YUM!” 

Luke shook his head and walked away and Rory shook hers and dug into her pancakes. 

“Thanks Luke.” She said through bites. Halfway through her breakfast Rory looked up and got Luke’s attention. “Hey Luke?”

“Yeah, Rory?”

“What time does Jess usually get up on Saturday mornings?” 

“Well he SHOULD BE UP NOW AND DOWN HERE HELPING HIS UNCLE WITH THE BREAKFAST RUSH” Luke yelled most of this behind the curtain and not to Rory. 

“Would you mind if I…?” Instead of finishing her question Rory just looked at the curtain and then to Luke. 

“Uh yeah, sure, go for it. If you can get Sleeping Beauty to wake up there’s a lifetime supply of coffee in it for you.” Luke laughed at the pout that immediately appeared on Lorelai’s face. 

“Thanks.” And with that Rory ran up the stairs. 

“What the hell was that about?” Luke asked Lorelai as soon as Rory had gone behind the curtain. 

“Well, Mr. I am oblivious to everything in the world around me, Jess broke up with Shane. Rory broke up with Dean. Rory wants to go up to see Jess…. It really doesn’t take a PhD in astrophysics to know that Rory and Jess are about to be a couple.”

“Great! This is great!” Upon seeing the frown appear on Lorelai’s face, Luke asked, “Is this not great?” 

Lorelai sighed. “Luke, I want it to be great. I really do. I want to like Jess and give him a chance. And you know Rory’s happiness means the most to me in the world. But, its Jess. Jess. JESS. Who crashed Rory’s car! And went back to New York! Who Rory kissed at Sookie’s wedding! Who steals gnomes! And baseballs! And has a smart mouth that contends with every bad boy in all the old movies and I’m too frustrated to think of any names which frustrates me even more! UGH!” Lorelai put her head down on the counter. 

“Jess and Rory kissed at Sookie’s wedding??” Luke asked with a smile.

“You are so enjoying this too much for me to even acknowledge you right now, coffee man.” 

Luke filled Lorelai’s coffee without her asking, which he knew would get her to lighten up a little. He was right. She grasped the mug and brought it up to her face, inhaling the wonderful, caffeinated scent. Luke smiled, despite himself, thinking of this crazy woman in front of him and the lengths he would go to make her happy. 

Rory hesitated at the door to Luke and Jess’ apartment. What was she doing? It was 9:00am. You can’t just burst into the apartment of someone you aren’t dating at 9am on a Saturday morning. Even if the reason for your bursting is to begin dating. Hm. What to do, what to do. 

While Rory was standing there contemplating this major life decision, the door swung open and a very sleepy looking Jess was standing in the doorway. 

Upon seeing who was standing there in front of him, Jess’ eyes brightened and a smile graced that stoic face of his. 

“Hi.” Rory said nervously. 

“Uh, hi” Jess said, scratching the back of his head nervously. “Do you, uh, want to come inside?” 

“Sure. Um, if that’s okay?” Rory had no idea why suddenly everything was so awkward, but it was, and she had no idea what to do with herself. 

“Sure. Sure. Come on in.”

Rory stepped inside and took a look around. “Wow, I haven’t seen it since you guys remodeled. Looks good. Bigger. 

“Yeah, tearing a wall down will have that effect on a place.” Jess wasn’t sure what to do. Where do his hands go? What does he say? Who initiates this? Is it just an unspoken agreement that they’re together now? I mean, she came to see him. At 9am on a Saturday. He could just ask. Why was this so awkward??

“Right.” Wow this was painful. What are we supposed to do? Who starts this? What is going on?

“Whatcha doin up here so early for, Rory?” 

“Well…funny you should ask…I….well….I…” Hm, this shouldn’t be so hard to get out. Let’s try this again.

“You…?” Jess really wasn’t going to make this easy on her. Or should he? He shouldn’t play those games anymore. 

“I broke up with Dean.”

“I broke up with Shane.”

They both said this at the same time. Neither said anything for a bit. Just stood in the middle of the apartment, staring at each other. 

“Huh.” It was Jess that finally broke the ice after what felt like an eternity. 

It was Rory that decided to close the distance between them, however. She took a few steps forward, reaching out for his hands that were sitting awfully still at his sides. 

Jess started inching towards Rory. Allowing her to take his hands into hers. 

There were standing face to face, fingers interlocked. Staring deeply into each other’s eyes. 

“So…we could stand here, staring at each other all day…or, we could finalize this unspoken agreement to be together. Assuming we’re on the same page. I mean the staring and the hand holding, that tells me we’re on the same page. But really you never know, do you? You could just be doing this to be nice. Going along with the motions, right? I mean, you could have just broken up with Shane because you were bored, and had nothing in common. God, what did you talk to her about? I guess girls like that don’t really talk. Could she form complete sentences? I know I heard her use the word ‘bloaty’ once. God how did you even…” 

“Rory. Stop.” Jess cut her off, wondering just how much coffee she had had that morning to make her go on for so long without taking a breath. 

“Sorry I just…” 

Before she could finish that thought, Jess’ lips were on hers. It was the most captivating and passionate kiss she had ever experienced. Never had she felt such emotion while kissing Dean. She never wanted this to end. Eventually, as all kisses do, it ended. 

Jess put his forehead against Rory’s. 

“Hi.” He breathed. 

“Hi.” She bit her lip. 

“Wanna be my girlfriend?” Jess thought it was only right to ask the question. Even if everything leading up to this point had strongly implied it. 

“More than anything.” 

Jess, knowing his uncle well enough that he would come bursting through that door in no time at all, suggested they head back downstairs to the diner. They both smiled and kissed again before heading down.  
Rory was about to, once again, become the spectacle of the town. But this time, with Jess by her side, she felt ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this as a two stories, a one-shot then a developing longer fic but decided to just post everything I had altogether. anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I am incapable of anything other than Jess/Rory. I abhor Dean and will always paint him in a terrible light when I can, thank you.


End file.
